This project involves the study of convection in a porous media. In order to visualize flow, a Fourier velocity encoding spin echo pulse sequence has been developed. Currently, our scanning protocol requires one hour. We have used the existing sequence to study single fluid convection extensively. Theory predicts that two convecting fluids display behavior fundamentally different than one alone. In particular, they should have a time dependent state. Preliminary experiments indicate that this may not necessarily be the case. We believe that the structure of the porous media determines the potential for temporal dynamics. We propose to study binary convection in various media to clarify the discrepancy between theory and experiment. In order to do so, a velocity encoding fast spin echo is being developed. If the dynamics evolve on a faster time scale than the time to acquire data with the fast spin echo, then an echo planar or spiral strategy could be employed.